Endgame
by chryssantes
Summary: Krieg hinterlässt keine Sieger.


_**Endgame**_

von chryssantes

Warnung: Dark, Angst, Character Death  
Disclaimer: 'Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs' gehören WEP.  
Credits: Trista Derringer gab mir (mit ihrer Erlaubnis zur Weiterverwendung) ein kleines Plotbunny: Colt und sein Gefangener(…), ein Lagerfeuer und ein Wald.

* * *

Colt nahm seinen alten Revolver und überprüfte die bestückte Trommel. Von der gesamten Munition waren nur noch zwei Kugeln übrig. Seinen Blaster hatte er leer geschossen und die Waffe seines Gefangenen war beim Kampf den Abhang hinuntergerutscht. Sinnlos, sie inmitten dem Geröll und den glühenden Schlackenresten der Raumgleiter zu suchen. Bronco Buster war nur noch ein Haufen Schrott. Von seiner Ausrüstung blieb ihm lediglich der intakte Raumanzug. Wie es aussah, saß er hier fest.

Die Chance, von dem zerstörten Planeten Yuma irgendwie lebendig wegzukommen, war gleich Null. Weit und Breit keine Menschenseele, nur niedergebrannte Städte und vergiftetes Land. Die gleiche Situation herrschte im benachbarten Planetensystem und wahrscheinlich auch in jedem anderen des Neuen Grenzlandes. Auf der Verfolgungsjagd hierher, hatte er keinerlei Lebenszeichen auf den anderen, ehemals besiedelten Planeten orten können. Die Outrider hatten mit ihren bio-chemischen Waffen ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Düster blickte er von dem kleinen Lagerfeuer zu dem blattlosen Wald. Die Bäume ragten kahl und tot in den Himmel. Es war totenstill. Außer dem Knacken des verbrennenden Holzes war kein Laut zu hören. Der Boden war mit radioaktiven Schwermetallen und anderen Giften verseucht. Die gesamte Pflanzen– und Tierwelt war den tödlichen Strahlen zum Opfer gefallen. Es würde tausende von Jahren dauern, bis sich die Natur vollständig regeneriert hatte. Und er saß ohne Ausweg mitten in diesem Giftcocktail fest!

Eine plötzliche Bewegung des Gefangenen versetzte ihn in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Der Gefesselte kam wieder zu sich. Colt wandte sich dem gefährlichen Mann zu und beobachtete schweigend dessen unbewusste Anstrengung, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

Jesse Blue öffnete seine leicht zu geschwollene Augen und kniff sie vor Schmerzen gleich wieder zusammen. Der ausgerenkte linke Arm verursachte ihm höllische Schmerzen. Er war völlig ausgetrocknet und konnte kaum schlucken. Sein Gaumen fühlte sich wie Sandpapier an. Schrecklicher Durst quälte ihn. Zögernd öffnete Jesse ein zweites Mal seine Augen und entdeckte Colt am anderen Ende des Feuers sitzen. Fluchend versuchte er sich trotz Fesseln aufzusetzen.

Gefühllos beobachtete Colt die verzweifelte Aktion seines Gefangenen. Er war emotional nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas zu fühlen. Der Krieg hatte ihm alle Menschen genommen, die ihm im Leben etwas bedeutet hatten. Der Tod seiner geliebten Robin und ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes Tommy hatte ihn fast zusammenbrechen lassen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lebte Colt nur noch für seine Rache. Zusammen mit Saber Rider und dem Rest des Teams verteidigten sie das Neue Grenzland gegen die unbarmherzig zuschlagenden Outrider. In dem letzten Krieg hatten sie diese Phantomwesen bereits einmal geschlagen. Jetzt wollten sie es ein zweites Mal tun. Mit vereinten Kräften des Kavallerie Oberkommandos und dessen Verbündete wehrten sie sich gegen die mörderischen Outrider. Die Zeit verging und ein Ende des Krieges war nicht abzusehen. Die Outrider verwüsteten einen Planeten nach dem anderen. Die Verluste unter der menschlichen Zivilbevölkerung wuchsen ins Unermessliche. Vor ungefähr einem Monat vernichteten sich die feindlichen Flotten bei einer letzten Schlacht gegenseitig. Hier und da waren noch versprengte Truppenreste unterwegs, die versuchten, in dem allgemeinen Chaos zu überleben. Ramrod wurde in dem letzten Kampf so schwer beschädigt, dass seine Besatzung bereits im Wrack starb oder auf dem Weg in ein Lazarettschiff. Colt, der zu dieser Zeit in einem Spezialauftrag von Saber Rider unterwegs war, stand nach dem Ende der Schlacht erschüttert vor den Leichensäcken seiner Kameraden, mit denen er die letzten Jahre zusammen gekämpft hatte. An ihren Gräbern schwor er Rache. Er würde den Verursacher des ganzen Leidens, den Verräter Jesse Blue finden und ins Jenseits befördern. Und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er tun würde!

„Willst du mich hier verdursten lassen, Kuhtreiber?" Die krächzende Stimme Jesses riss Colt aus seinen Gedanken. Kalt sah er dem verhassten Verräter in die Augen. „Warum soll ich meinen Proviant an so einen wie dich verschwenden? Du bist eh bald tot!"

Wider Willen musste Jesse Blue lachen. Seine gebrochenen Rippen protestierten und er begann sichtbare Spuren von Blut zu husten. Stöhnend hockte er auf der staubigen, kalten Erde und sah erbärmlich dabei aus. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den stolzen Oberkommandierenden der Outrider, der ohne Erbarmen einen blühenden Planeten nach dem anderen vernichtet hatte.

Colt dachte an all die Fragen, die ihn in den letzten Monaten gequält hatten. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit die mögliche Wahrheit zu erfahren. Wollte er es wirklich wissen? Warum nicht, Jesse Blue würde diesen Planeten nicht lebend verlassen. Er würde sich an seinen Schwur halten.

„Du wirst mir erst ein paar Fragen beantworten!" Colt sah mit Verachtung auf den Verräter herab. „Danach gibt es was zu trinken."

Blue starrte den Star Sheriff ausdruckslos an. Seine Maske war wieder an ihrem Platz. Nicht den geringsten Gedanken oder Gefühl verriet sein Gesicht. „Einverstanden."

Colt legte noch ein paar Holzscheite in das langsam ausgehende Lagerfeuer. Die Nacht war inzwischen hereingebrochen und es begann empfindlich kalt zu werden. „Warum dieser Krieg und warum der Einsatz der bio-chemischen Waffen?"

„Warum?! Frag König Jarred! Alles was wir wollten, war ein Platz, an dem wir leben konnten. Endlich hatten wir einen abgelegenen Planeten gefunden und all unsere Anstrengungen darauf verwendet, ihn urbar zu machen. Dann kamt ihr und wusstet nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns anzugreifen!"

Jesse Blues Augen glühten für einen kurzen Moment vor unbändigem Hass. Erschöpft schloss er einen Augenblick später seine Augen. Bevor Colt ihn unterbrechen konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Meine Familie lebte auf Alleja und ich verlor sie durch den ersten Angriff des so genannten Glorreichen Königreiches von Jarr! König Jarred setzte bio-chemische Waffen bei dem Angriff auf den Outriderplaneten ein. Von der Zivilbevölkerung hat niemand überlebt. Mit einem Schlag wurde fast die gesamte Outriderpopulation ausgerottet. Wir rächten uns und zahlten unseren Feinden mit gleicher Münze heim. Das Kavallerie Oberkommando hing sich in diesen Krieg mit hinein und schlug sich auf die Seite des Königreiches. Verdammte Bastarde!" Wenn Jesse gekonnt hätte, wie er wollte, er hätte einmal kräftig gespuckt. Leider war sein Mund vollkommen ausgetrocknet.

Der Star Sheriff musterte ungläubig seinen Gefangenen. „Das klingt ja so, als wenn das Königreich den Krieg ausgelöst hätte! Deibel auch! Hast du dafür irgendwelche Beweise?"

„Ich habe bei einem Kontaktversuch die Daten mit dem Überfall dem Kavallerie Oberkommando zur Verfügung gestellt. Commander Eagle selbst bezichtigte mich der Lüge. Hatte meine damalige Kriegslist wohl immer noch nicht verwunden…"

Jesse Blue gab ein halbes Lachen von sich. Abrupt hörte er damit auf und hustete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft. Colt sprang auf und rannte zu ihm. Er zerschnitt die Fesseln um den Torso und dem intakten Arm. Vorsichtig lehnte er den anderen Mann an den abgestorbenen Stamm einer Eiche. Aus Jesses Mundwinkel lief eine feine Blutspur. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und von Schmerz gezeichnet. Colt bemerkte die bläulichen Lippen. Die Verletzungen durch den Kampf waren überwiegend im Brustbereich zu finden. Es war gut möglich, dass eine gebrochene Rippe die Lunge durchbohrt hatte. Colt war zwar medizinischer Laie, aber er begriff, dass Jesse langsam am Ersticken war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Colt beschloss das Lagerfeuer näher an den Sterbenden heranzulegen. Die Flasche mit dem Trinkwasser legte er in Greifweite, falls Jesse etwas trinken wollte. Er hinterfragte nicht mehr seine Beweggründe, warum er einem Todfeind die letzten Stunden seines Lebens erleichterte. Der Hass auf ihn war immer noch da, aber auch ein Hauch von Verständnis. Beide hatten bei einem heimtückischen Angriff ihre Familien verloren. Ihre Welt, so wie sie sie kannten, war nicht mehr. Sie saßen beide im gleichen Boot. Ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht, Blue war der letzte Mensch, den er vor seinem Tod zu Gesicht bekam.

Jesse Blue kam langsam wieder zu sich. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und er zitterte vor Kälte. Der Cowboy lag in der Nähe mit dem Kopf an eine Wurzel des Baumes gelehnt und schlief. Bis zur Morgendämmerung war es sicherlich noch Stunden hin.

Am Halfter des Star Sheriffs hing ein Revolver. Jesses Blick wurde davon magisch angezogen. Mühsam brachte er seinen geschundenen Körper in Bewegung und krabbelte zu Colt hinüber. Behutsam entfernte er die Waffe und schlich zu seinem alten Sitzplatz zurück. Den Revolver zwischen seine beiden Knie geklemmt, inspizierte er mit seiner rechten Hand neugierig das Magazin und fand zwei Kugeln. Er musste über die Ironie lächeln, die ihn und den Cowboy auf diesen toten Planeten geführt hatte und über das Vorhandensein von zwei Kugel. ‚Für jeden von uns eine.' Dachte Jesse amüsiert und entsicherte den Revolver.

Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen noch einmal die letzten Ereignisse ab. Sein bereits beschädigter Truppentransporter war von einer Kavallerie Oberkommando-Truppeneinheit angegriffen und geentert worden. Seine Leibwache ermöglichte ihm durch ihren Tod die Flucht. Er sah noch einmal, wie sein Freund und engster Berater Jean-Claude tödlich getroffen zu Boden sank. Jesses Gedanken wanderten zu seiner ermordeten Familie. Der Verlust seiner Frau und seiner beiden kleinen Söhne war eine tiefe, offene Wunde. Der Tod seines einzigen Freundes versetzte ihm den nächsten Schlag. Er vermisste die schöne Zeit auf Alleja. Die Zukunft sah damals viel versprechend aus. Den Wissenschaftlern dieses Volkes war es endlich gelungen, ihre Spezies komplett an die menschliche Dimension anzupassen. Die Outrider waren nicht mehr die halbangepassten Phantomwesen der Vergangenheit. Der heimtückische Angriff des Königreiches Jarr vernichtete alle Träume. Mit einem Schlag war er um all seine Hoffnungen betrogen worden. Zurückgeblieben war Hass und eine zerstörerischere Wut, die ihn und die restlichen Outrider in den Abgrund rissen. Warum verfolgte König Jarred die Outrider so offen mit seinem Hass? Jesse hatte nie eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen.

Seine eigentliche Flucht war vollkommen sinnlos gewesen, denn wohin sollte er fliehen? Es existierten keinerlei geheime Outriderbasen mehr. Die Rasse der Outrider war praktisch ausgelöscht. Durch alte und neue Verletzungen abgelenkt, hatte er zu spät auf seinen Verfolger reagiert. Das Duell mit dem Cowboy verlor er. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch ein einziger Ausweg, bevor seine inneren Verletzungen und die beginnende Strahlenkrankheit ihn handlungsunfähig machten.

Ein Schuss bellte auf und Jesse sackte blutüberströmt zur Seite. Die Waffe glitt aus seiner bereits erschlaffenden Hand. Colt fuhr aus seinem Schlaf auf und stürmte zu seinem Gefangenen, so schnell er konnte. Aber er kam zu spät. Jesse Blue lag sterbend in seinem eigenen Blut. Colt kniete sich neben den Mann und starrte ihn an. Blue war ihm und dem Erstickungstod zuvorgekommen. Widerwilliger Respekt vor seinem Todfeind stieg in ihm hoch. Jetzt war er auf diesem toten Planeten die einzige lebende Seele.

Einige Tage später quälte sich Colt mühsam von seinem Unterschlupf zu dem Wald der abgestorbenen Bäume. Die hohe Radioaktivität der Umgebung hatte sich bei ihm durch die ersten Symptome der Strahlenkrankheit bemerkbar gemacht. Sein Körper war durch blaue Flecken entstellt und die Haare fielen ihm aus. In ihm glomm der Lebensfunke nur noch schwach. Er war unendlich müde. Colt hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Mit dem Rücken entspannt an den abgestorbenen Stamm einer riesigen Eiche gelehnt, dachte er über sein bisheriges Leben nach. In seinen Gedanken erlebte er noch einmal seine glücklichsten und seine schrecklichsten Momente. Als das Lächeln von Robin und seinem kleinen Sohn verblasste und die schlimmsten Erinnerungen zum Vorschein kamen, hob er die Hand mit dem Revolver…

ENDE


End file.
